


Untitled

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't believe Malcom Merlyn. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine.

Oliver Queen is dead.  
  
Merlyn's face had been serious. He tried to console her, after, but Felicity was having none of it. Through her sobs, she realized, no, he couldn't be dead. He told me he loved me, and the Oliver I know wouldn't say something like that and then leave. But according to Malcom...  
  
He didn't. He couldn't have.  
  
She drives home by herself, despite Roy's offer to drive her, her hands shaking on the wheel. She isn't paying attention to the road. Oliver had seemed so confident. I'll come back, he'd said. Despite Malcolm's claims that he'd seen Oliver's body himself, he had to be lying. That's what Malcom Merlyn does, right? He lies, manipulates.  
  
She stops at a red light. A horn brings her from her thoughts a moment later, and she feels a tear carve a path like a deep gouge down her cheek. She drives to the side of the road and screams. Screams until her throat is raw and she can't see past the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
Felicity turns her car off and curls up in the backseat, salty tears frozen on her cheeks. She is too tired to keep driving.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> *edit: the mid season finale made me dead inside


End file.
